


My Bread and Butter

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: While shopping at the local market, Adrien attracts some attention.





	My Bread and Butter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyradaisical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyradaisical/gifts).



Adrien walked down the market sidewalk, hands already slightly full of groceries he had already purchased. The morning sun lazily made its way through the slight overcast and streamed across the various overhangs and openings, making Adrien smile as he looked skywards, already noting the few breaks in the clouds.

Today was going to be a lovely day.

He shuffles some of the bags in his hands in order to glance at the list in his pocket. Just about everything on the list has been taken care of, and it’s then that a selection of baguettes at a nearby stand catches his eye.

Chatting briefly with the vendor, Adrien selects a fresh baguette, tucking it under an arm as he pays for it, nodding in thanks before continuing down the market.

As he walks, the grocery items on display are switched out for flowers, colours blooming and petals unfolding in the soft wind. Just before he really delves into the flower area of the market, a tug from the inside of his jacket gives him pause.

He looks up to see a cheese stall. Wheels of cheese piled high, samples displayed on a cutting board. A sharp smell overpowers the bouquets next door and Adrien laughs before whispering down into his jacket.

“I already brought you Camembert,” he chuckles lowly, shaking one of the bags in his hand.

“But Adrien,” comes a voice from his jacket, “I have a very advanced palette! All cheese should be tasted!”

Sighing out a half-hearted sigh, Adrien walks over to the cheese seller, laughing at the excited wiggles in his jacket.

Once armed with another bag—this one carrying its own special scent—Adrien makes his way into the flower area of the market. Bright colours and sweet scents fill the air and Adrien pauses, wondering if he could manage carrying a bouquet all the way home, along with all the bags he already has.

He was pondering an arrangement of delicate lilacs and tulips when a sudden whistle from behind him causes him to jump.

The sound made him immediately blush on instinct. It had been years since he modelled professionally but still the attention and reaction it garnered from people left him embarrassed.

On instinct he lifts a hand up to scratch the back of his head, only to quickly realize his hand was much too full to accomplish such a task. Instead he stands up straight, masking his face with composure and finesse, as he was taught to do so.

He was an adult. He could most definitely handle himself. And besides that he was not an object to be objectified over. It had happened so many times before, a loud wolf whistle, followed by excited screams. Someone asking for a selfie or autograph…some people getting far too comfortable with touching him. At worst he would just have to politely excuse himself was all. He was fine.

Holding his head up high, and with some pink still staining his cheeks, Adrien turned around—

Only to burst out laughing at the familiar face he met.

There she stood before him, one hand cradling piles of flowers and the other holding a half-full basket. The small mischievous smile on her face bloomed as she joined him in his laughter.

“What?” She said as their laughter died down, “You are quite handsome! And all beauty should be appreciated, no?”

She stepped forward, the gentle light played across her face, causing Adrien’s smile to falter into sudden awe. The blush on his face reddens. He snaps himself out of it just as quick as she nears him. As she comes to a stop in front of him, she raises her basket in offer for Adrien to deposit the groceries into. He complies, setting down the various bags of vegetables, cheese, and fruit into the basket.

Tilting his head to the side, he stares at her. “Well, um,” he says, “I, um…thank you?”

He scratches the back of his head momentarily before remembering himself and reaching for the full basket. He grabs the handle from her taking the bulk of the groceries in hand.

She smiles up at him, and he gets distracted my the freckles on her cheeks.

Adrien clears his throat, suddenly he feels too warm. Trying to recover himself, he returns her smirk, trying to channel his alter ego. “I don’t think your husband would appreciate you wolf whistling at handsome men in public markets,” he says.

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh, he appreciates it just fine” she laughs as she reaches to take the baguette from under his arm, lessening his load.

“Well…yeah,” he chuckles, looking away shyly. “You’re not wrong.” Inwardly, he curses his lack of charm. 

She stretches up towards him, her lips puckered and on instinct Adrien bends over slightly. His cheek meets her lips for a quick and playful kiss.

All of a sudden, a sharp smack on his behind jerks him forward. Stunned, Adrien turns. He stares at Marinette, who seems to be struggling to uphold a face of innocence. Behind her back, she holds the baguette, fresh from having struck him across the rear, like a weapon she wants to remain hidden. When she meets his wide-eyed expression, she looks ready to explode with laughter.

Trying to once again compose himself, Adrien straightens up, a sudden thought coming to his mind. He smiles.

“What,” he begins, “Admiring the buns now?”

That does it. She bursts into giggles, her eyes closing tight as she shuffles the baguette into the same arm that holds the bouquet of flowers. Her now free hand covers her mouth. She nods lightly.

He smiles at her.

As her laughing subsides, she wraps her arms around the bread and flowers, the petals brushing against her face. She breathes in the fragrant smell and presses her lips together, as if she were trying to rein in any further giggles on her part.

With bright eyes she looks up at him, her own face painted light pink with blush. They stand there, a happy couple in the midst of a bustling marketplace.

She steps closer to him, a large smile breaking out across her face. In a quiet whisper, she says, “I loaf you.”

For a few long seconds, he simply stares at her. His heart is so full and he is simply overcome with happiness. Finally, the Chat Noir part of him scoffs, even as his flush reddens.

“My Lady,” he says dryly, “that’s a baguette.”

She pouts cutely at him. Her brows furrowing in mock annoyance.

“Well, it’s a bread product!” She counters.

He smiles at her. “I think you can do better. After all this time with me, you would think your pun ability would be more proficient! You’re not quite at my level of wordplay it would seem!”

She takes a step back, narrowing her eyes at him. “What?” she exclaims, “Oh please! I am just as good, if not better! Remember that time we were looking for a new couch? What was it I said…?” He chuckles. She’s rambling. “Oh! That one couch that was blue and orange! Ugh, do you remember? And I said ‘Oh! Well as long as it gives us compliments every time we sit down—’”

Laughing lightly, Adrien takes a step forward, cutting off her off with a kiss on the forehead.

She freezes. He leans back to look down at her, enjoying the blush deepening on her cheeks. She fumbles for a moment, biting her lip and looking anywhere but his face.

Finally she glances back up at him.

“Ummmmm…” she begins, and he leans back in close to catch her soft whisper. “I baguette you?”

He laughs freely as he leans down to cover her lips with his. Just before he closes the distance between them, he whispers, “I baguette you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by Ryuusa's own venting about her husband and his own crazy/adorable shenanigans! And of course my brain—every time I see something remotely cute, I think about how the situation would apply to the lovesquare/ML universe!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
